kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Farmer
}} Farmer is a subject who generates a reliable income for the Kingdom by working on a farm. During the winter in Two Crowns they also help the economy by foraging berry bushes. They seem to wear a bandana and they carry a backpack. Hiring & + Wooden back wall in | operated_by = Farmer | scythe_cost = 5 in 4 in & | stock = Up to 4 scythes }} The scythe vendor is required to hire farmers. It is unlocked at the town center third tier, the wooden fortifications. Once unlocked, it appears just outside the innermost wall (on the right side in Classic and New Lands). In Two Crowns the Monarch has to set up at least one more wooden wall beyond the inner most wall for the vendor and his stall to show up. A scythe can be purchased there for for five coins each in Classic and four coins in New Lands and Two Crowns. Up to four scythes can be waiting on the tool rack at a time. If a villager picks up a scythe, he is assigned to being an farmer. Farming The Monarch has to order the allocation of farmland for the farmers to do anything, otherwise they stand idly at the town center. Potential farmland is around a water stream in an open field. It appears as a small waterfall. The costs to set up a basic farmland area and to upgrade it are specified below: At day, a farmer will plow and work his field near the waterfall. By nightfall, if the farmer's respective farm hasn't been upgraded to have a shelter built, the farmer will walk to the center of town. If there is a shelter, the farmer will idle inside it at night, whether it's safe or not. For the farmland to be safe, it need to be protected by walls. A farmer is limited to one field at a time, and no other farmer works at that field. Four coins in Classic and four to six coins in New Lands and Two Crowns can be expected from each harvest. Winter – Without winter, farms are productive as long as the Kingdom holds. – When winter comes, farm production slows to a halt. About a day after first snow, farmers abandon their farms and return to the center of town. A couple days later, they throw their scythes in the river and wait for new roles as idle villagers. – As all other seasons, the winter lasts for sixteen days, during which farmers cannot work the land. They keep their tools though, waiting for new orders. Foraging During winter, berry bushes will produce wild berries. These bushes tend to grow in groups of four by the outer wall of the kingdom; and the Monarch can invest one coin to call up to four farmers to harvest these bushes. Each bush will yield three to four coins per harvest, so the Monarch can get between twelve and sixteen coins in total, minus the coin used to start the task. The farmers work on the bushes pretty fast and the Monarch can reinvest the one coin a couple of times in the same day. However, they have to return to the town each night, making the foraging activity much less productive if the kingdom is already too large by the begining of the season. Unlike the bunnies den, berry bushes do not wilt if they are surrounded by walls. This makes the winter a good time to expand the kingdom frontiers to incorporate the berry bushes, allowing the farmers to forage them without risks.